


The Dark Knight Rises: Weapon of the Shadows Fanmix

by KLCtheBookWorm



Series: KLC's Fanmixes [6]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtrack, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm





	The Dark Knight Rises: Weapon of the Shadows Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dark Knight Rises: Weapon of the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737266) by [KLCtheBookWorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm). 



  


Usually the songs I select for the soundtrack focus on characters and scenes. The songs for this soundtrack focused on each chapter.

  1. Chapter One - "Rush Hour Main Title Theme" by Lalo Schifrin
  2. Chapter Two - "Only Hope" by Switchfoot 
  3. Chapter Three - "A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eats World
  4. Chapter Four - "Flood I" by The Sisters of Mercy
  5. Chapter Five - "Only For a Night" by Florence + the Machine
  6. Chapter Six - "What Do You Do" by Papa Roach
  7. Chapter Seven - "Why Do You Love Me" by Garbage
  8. Chapter Eight - "Meteor Shower" by Owl City
  9. Chapter Nine - "Power of One" by Merril Bainbridge
  10. Chapter Ten - "Everything" by Lifehouse
  11. Chapter Eleven - "Teardrops" by Massive Attack
  12. Chapter Twelve - "Into Temptation" by Crowded House
  13. Chapter Thirteen - "Feel the Quiet River Rage" by Live
  14. Chapter Fourteen - "Not Afraid" by Earshot
  15. Chapter Fifteen - "My Big Mouth" by Oasis
  16. Chapter Sixteen - "Shake It Out" by Florence + the Machine
  17. Chapter Seventeen - "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin
  18. Chapter Eighteen - "Something I Can Never Have" by Nine Inch Nails
  19. Chapter Nineteen - "Running Away" by Hoobastank
  20. Chapter Twenty - "Run to the Water" by Live
  21. Chapter Twenty-One - "That's What You Get" by Paramore
  22. Chapter Twenty-Two - "On My Way Home" by Enya



To download the zip file, right click [here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/soundtracks/Fanmix_TDKR_Weapon.zip). (I tried to link on the album cover, but the link keeps editing itself off of them. :p)

  
  



End file.
